Deseo
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: Por que incontables veces te he sentido y no estas y mis manos pasean por i cuerpo a la espera del tuyo, y tú, tu me deseas también
1. te DESEO

Bien beyblade no me pertenece ni los personajes la historia es mía, mía de mi XD jaja bueno y de ustedes, está diseñada para que puedan adecuar a su personaje favorito y puedan meterse en el papel de la chica, para que se sienta más emocionante, es el primer fict de este tipo que subo, no es tampoco la gran cosa, pero de igual forma siento que es sensual XD

* * *

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

**Deseo**

_Te siento, te deseo, te quiero_

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

Pasan los días, pasan las noches, a veces te siento tan cerca que mis propias manos recorren mi cuerpo en busca de un placer que no ha de ser completo, porque tu aun no te encuentras a mi lado, parpadeo constantemente buscando enfocar con mis ojos tu mirada, poder ver el brillo de lascivia apoderarse de tus orbes y como la salivación se torna más prominente al igual que el pulso se empieza a acelerar. Y estas ahí estas sobre mí, tus manso a mis costados tus piernas a cada lado de las mías en contacto directo.

Sentir tus muslos rozar los míos, tu pelvis contra la mía, hipnotizante. Tan pequeña a tu lado, así me siento, frágil y tu quien sostendrá por mí el mundo y no puedo evitarlo muerdo mis labios con ansias siento mi cuerpo erizarse por entero, tratando de comportarme lo mejor posible, pero las ansias de ti me sublevan; ver tu torso ahora desnudo ante mis ávidos ojos y yo sin poder tocar que celestial querer y no poder.

Tan esbelta, tan delicada y a mi completa disposición, mis labios ruedan por tu piel, juegan en tu cuello sabiendo de antemano lo que esa zona significa para ti una electrizante corriente de placer puro, pero no aun no es tiempo, aun conservaras la ropa para que pueda gozar de tu frustración, de tu absoluta obediencia, porque hoy yo dicto las reglas y tu eres para mí solo para mí.

Te miro esperando susurres mi nombre en una especie de plegaria arqueando la espalda en el proceso excitándome aun mas porque eso eres tú, eres el alfa y omega de mis sentidos de mis pensamientos, y deslizo una de mis manos por el contorno de tu figura me siento sobre tu cadera mientras desabrocho el cinturón en el ademan más lento que jamás hayas visto y puedo ver a tus ojos seguir cada una de las contracciones de mis músculos y tendones pues los delimitas una y otra ves en espera de que me deshaga de la prenda, pero lo prometiste.

**-¿acaso la paciencia no es tu fuerte?**

Yo sé lo que ella sufre, lo sé a la perfección por que en mi estado actual me veo incapaz de prolongar por más tiempo

**-ya por favor**

Escapa en un gemido mi nombre, sonrío con mayor deleite y separo sus piernas pues inconscientemente ya las ha empezado a friccionar en un afán de poder atender su clítoris, pues lo veo en sus ojos en su piel, en su cabello en la forma en que respira, palpita, palpita por mí, esta húmeda, deseosa de mí.

**-mi dulce gatita, mi tierna angelita, ¿me deseas?**

Y de verdad no tengo necesidad de responder el estirar mis cuello provocativamente en un afán por tragar saliva, tras semejante espectáculo, me es imposible no poder tocar no poder tocarme no poder decir tantas cosas cuando ha pasado tanto desde la última vez, y siempre me lleno de nervios y siempre resulta tan diferente, su pantalón fuera y sus bóxers también y yo sigo quieta sobre la cama y el sobre mí, y puedo verlo erguido, puedo sentirlo contra mí, sus manos masajeando mis senos mientras su boca besa la mía con pasión desmedida y ternura escondida tras suaves movimientos de todo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

**-también me deseas**

Y muestro su miembro erguido y rebosante de venas cargadas con sangre, sangre que se acelera por mí, corazón que late por mí, y sonrío traviesa, quiero más deseo más. Y no puedo esperar a que desabotone mi blusa y deslice la misma de mis hombros, sentir su lengua lamer entre mis senos y entretenerse en mis pezones, acariciar su abdomen y dirigir mis manos curiosas a su hombría, masajear sus testículos y hacerlo gritar por mi.

**-hm se concederá tu deseo**

Y es que con su abdomen ya no es suficiente, juguetear con su obligo, rozar su pelvis con mis manos, estrecharla contra mí ya no es suficiente, y de a poco los botones de su curiosa camisa se ven libres de su opresor. Puedo jugar, puedo lamer, puedo sentir su piel a pesar de su sostén, y sonrío cínico se que sus pezones se han endurecido, que ella desea les preste atención, que la toque en lugares específicos para llevarla a la cima del mundo, pero aun nos queda noche, nos quedan los días y vivimos el presente mismo que pretendo prolongar

* * *

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, y si desean que escriba algo más de esta historia XD por el momento mi ceso ya se quebró un tanto, y es que no ando tan ene le modus, pero quería escribir así que esto nació, generación espontanea y aunque la escuela nos ha enseñado que no existe yo digo que si, si es real XD


	2. el acto AMOR

Muchas gracias a **Mao Rozen Asakura y sweetcarmeen **y respondiendo tus dudas Mao, pues el chiste es de que si eres hombre puedas imaginar a tu personaje favorito femenino y ponerte en el lugar del chico y si eres chica pues el caso contrario, si te soy honesta pues yo me imagine a un chico serio así que los mas antisociales o serios cuadran, la verdad no me imagino a Max de esa manera pero puede que alguien si n.ñ, y bueno yo soy una chica la verdad me gusta más imaginarme en ese papel, pero las chicas que me vienen a la cabeza son Julia, Mao, y Miriam o.o pero en si no definí ni quise hacerlo espero no les moleste.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**Amor**

_Dentro de mí, por ti, por los dos._

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Encantada bajo el embrujo adictivo de tus labios, la torcida sonrisa que intoxica mis sentidos, mientras te detienes en el hueso de mi cadera, llevándome al borde de la locura con cada mordida bien lograda. Mientras la tesitura de tus dedos recorre cada milímetro de mi piel en una sinfonía semejante a la magnánima obra del mejor maestro; pero tú para mi eres lo mejor.

Enredarme en ti tenerte más cerca y dejar que el candor de mi piel ceda ante la briza de tu cuerpo.

Y puedo ver como cedes ante mí, tu espalda arqueándose en una deleitante figura, elevando tus dulces montes presto para beber de ellos. De a poco te despojo de tu ropa cada botón requiere su tiempo para que lo remueva, mientras paseo mi lengua por la zona aledaña,

**-has sido una niña muy obediente mi hermosa mujer**

Y no dejo de extrañarme al pronunciar aquellas palabras pues no es propio de mí, lo cual me convence cada vez mas del impacto que has tenido en mi vida, ahora todos los botones están fuera y tú, presurosa remueves tus brazos para retirar la prenda siendo detenida por mí

**-tu castigo, mi placer**

La voz me sale más ronca de lo normal, ver tus ojos rodar y tus labios rojos de tantas veces que los has mordido en espera de menguar tu deseo por mí, lo sé estas ansiosa, húmeda por mí, sensible a mi tacto, y tendida en mis brazos cual frágil doncella me enciende aun mas, y palpito de deseo por ti, y a pesar de que me resulte ajeno el decir te amo, así me siento por ti, y mi miembro me lo recuerda una vez más la sangre que se acelera y se concentra en la necesidad de ti, de poseerte y adentrarme en tu mundo, para tocar el cielo junto al más delicioso elixir que hay beber: de ti, de tus labios, recorrer el interior de tus piernas aun cubiertas por aquella molesta prenda, y no lo tolero mas

**-hm no sigas jugando, quiero sentirte dentro de mi**

Un gesto poco común en mi tal vez yo no suelo rogar porque me tome, pero tantas atenciones y su mirada tan distinta derrite mi corazón, mientras aprieto con fuerza las sabanas y es que semejante tortura no es para menos, y es que tener un dios griego frente a mí y verme vetada a tocarlo con mis manos… mientras las suyas enloquecen mis sentidos al trazar figuras al azar… y me transformo en vampiro y ataco su cuello, mordiendo con alevosía de ti, imaginando que cada mordida que doy me llena mas de ti. Acércate más, que mis manos atadas no pueden rozarte siquiera

**-hmm**

Y mis piernas se vuelven enredaderas que recorren cada parte de ti que me es posible, e ínsito a tu hombría a gritar por mí con mayor ahínco en un suave masaje estimulante, a la par que mi boca juega con tus labios y muerden con mesura, jugando contigo también procurando distraerme un tanto y otorgarte placer, darte todo de la forma en que añoras abrir mis piernas levantar mi cadera resbala mi jean mientras corrientes eléctricas surcan mis piernas creas un camino de mimos que llegan al cofre del tesoro, con tu cabeza entre mis piernas y tu traviesa mirada puedo adivinar lo que estas próximo a hacer, sin algún impedimento las olas atacan con vehemencias mientras ecos de tus acciones resuenan en mis labios te veo te siento, tan dentro de mí que es imposible unirnos aun mas

**-sé lo que piensas, se lo que necesitas, y sé que lo que más quieres es tenerme a mi**

Me vuelves loco mi prisionera, mi bella genio cuya sedosa piel me ínsita a lo mas insólito y salgo de mi escondite para probar tus labios, mientras tuerzo un sonrisa

**-mueres por tocarme**

Sonríes con perspicacia, y esa forma en que muerdes tus labios me enloquece aun mas, no lo niegas, no puedes ocultarlo, lo has tratado con tanto ahincó que me conmueve tu voluntad, sin embargo hare caer tu suerte, y yo te he de mostrar que no te puedes resistir a mi

**-pero no me dejas**

Y ese dulce puchero que nada tiene que ver con la sugestiva pose que has montado para mi deleite, me entierro en tu cuello de cisne muerdo el mismo y sano con mi lengua, curando con besos mis arrebatos, te indico tu tarea a seguir y tus manos presurosas se deshacen de mi ropa al llegar al pantalón y bajar la cremallera tuerzo la sonrisa que te indica cómo has de hacerlo, con tu boca encontraras el cielo

**-niño travieso**

Y el rubor sube a mi rostro no me puedo creer lo que hago pero es por el para el y para mi por los dos, una vez libres de cadenas se acerca a mi me recuesta se coloca sobre mi y no dejo de ver su prominencia y de a poco me hunde en un delicioso vals de felicidad con cada giro de su cuerpo conmigo sobre él me sienta en su regazo y me ínsita a cabalgar, me gira sobre si se abraza a mi mimando mi cuerpo por entero demostrándome que

-te amo

Susurra en mi oído muerde mi lóbulo juega con su traviesa lengua mientras sus manos masajean mis senos y yo recorro junto a él cada rincón de mi, y me levando tras un gemido imposible de ignorar me vuelvo a sentar sobre él, porque lo quiero ver, quiero ver como explota en modo tal que lo lleve al nirvana, retomamos el movimiento ahora más calmo mi cuerpo se estremece junto al suyo, no puedo creer todo esto que siento, tiemblo de pies a cabeza me abraza con premura y en un último movimiento me eleva al cielo y se contrae mi interior siendo lo justo y necesario para que explotes en placer

**-hmm**

Me retiro de tu interior, tiro el preservativo y vuelvo a tu lado, pareces agotada tus pezones erizados me hacen desear abrazarte con fuerza y sentirlos rozar una vez más contra mi pecho, y aquí a tu lado, abrazado a ti, me tiendo contigo a brazos de Morfeo, cubro nuestros cuerpos con una sabana de seda y continuo acariciando tu pelo hasta no saber de mi

**-te amo**

Escucho tu débil susurro mientras buscas mayor contacto conmigo, tal vez eso de desaparecer no es tan mala idea si recibiré este premio de reencuentro, tal vez, la próxima pruebe algo nuevo…

**-tal vez**

Por ahora, duerme mi angelita, no te desprendas de mí

**Fin**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Bueno lamento el retraso pero espero haya valido la pena n.n en fin dejen sus comentarios y lamento no esclarecer los personajes me gusta pensar que así es más divertido e interactivo.


End file.
